Flight of the Angels
by Saturn Angels
Summary: A/U. Sephiroth/Aeris. ^_^ A humorous romance story featuring all your favorite characters. R/R! If I said anymore it would ruin the fun!
1. Chapter 1: Just for a Couple of Laughs

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm rich and living in a giant mansion with servants waiting on me 24/7? I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy VII! Or ANY thing as a matter a fact, besides of course this story line, so stop pesterin' me. I'm getting sick yet I'm writing this wonderful…fic…of…art. Yeah. Okay, it doesn't matter that you didn't understand that because I did. So…go on and read.

Vale: Having the flu sucks. But I get to skip a couple of school days!

Arnvid: which you're going to have to make-up…

Vale: Shut up. You're not HELPING!

Arnvid: we're at war, remember? I'm not _supposed_ to help you.

Vale: …that's no excuse!

Arnvid: Yes it is!

Vale: Stop arguing with me! Before you make me lose my inspiration and I have to throw you to my pet dragon, Heidi, to regain it!

Arnvid: …*clears throat* 

Vale: Yeah that's what I thought. Anyway! To all those reading ^^; for those of you who haven't read my other works Arnvid is my muse. Occasionally me fellow authors on this penname will make appearances (for your sake let's hope it's not often that that happens) This is an A/U. Since I couldn't think of a story that's Aeris/Sephiroth while making it in the game. Well…I _can_ but I don't _feel_ like it right now.

Arnvid: *misc. note* The title probably has _**nothing**_ to do with the fic.

Vale: It does have something to do with the fic! …er…it…um. Cuz…you see. YEAH! ^^; so maybe it doesn't…it sounds cool, lol.

Flight of the Angels  
Chapter One  
Just for a Couple of Laughs  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)

"Hi, I'm Aeris Gainsborough and I'm twenty-two years old. I'm trying to apply for this position because I believe that I have the qualities in a worker you're looking for." The girl, Aeris, sighed in frustration as she continued to watch the scenery as she flew above it in an airplane. "That's not right. How about…" she cleared her throat and made her voice sound extra high-pitched and perky, "Hi! My name's Aeris Gainsborough! I'm twenty-two! I'd like to work here because." She paused slightly shaking her head not even bothering to finish that sentence, "how about…" she cleared her throat once more and deepened it attempting a poor James Bond imitation, "My name's Gainsborough. Aeris Gainsborough."

"Well, Aeris," a sultry voice interrupted her giggling fit and she turned to look at who had spoken, "I'd like to suggest something."

She looked at the man who was speaking- he had silver hair which made her mistake him for being an old man though once she saw his face; smooth pale skin, a defining chin, and green eyes which gleamed with a false light; she knew he was anything but. She had no idea that such unearthly beauty still existed…that and a two-inch lift where his bangs went up two inches then cascading down almost touching his face yet not quite reaching it, "what's your suggestion?" she asked excitedly.

"Well you could always…" he paused dramatically as if trying to think of something, then continued bluntly, "shut up."

He smirked slightly as he noticed her perturbed expression, "You! You!" before she could think of anything to add to the one word she had managed to sputter, the PA bleeped and one of the flight attendant's voices could be heard over the intercom,

'Hello! And thank you for flying Highwind…' she paused and slowly continued as if unsure of something, 'Airlines…we hope you'll…choose…to fly with us…again soon. Um, we'll be landing in…around fifteen minutes. Cid! Cid what are you doing! You're supposed to stay in your seat!'

The passengers all stared towards the front of the plane, those with aisle seats leaning to the right or left to try and see what was going on.

'Damnit. %&#(!&. Listen up people, this is gonna be your $*&@#@^ last flight. We've *$(@$*@ veered off coarse and should be flyin' over…the $#*@&^$ _Bermuda Triangle_. So, I hope you enjoyed the damn &*^@$*^ flight, don't panic. Death is only the beginning of the end!' He left the intercom on so everyone on board could hear his hysterical, maniacal laughter.

The passengers were silent for a complete thirty seconds before the plane hit extreme turbulence and seemed to be struggling to stay in the sky, screaming and trying to unfasten their seatbelts.

Aeris began to frantically pull at her seat cushion trying to get the floating device situated correctly. She looked over her right shoulder to see what the man she was speaking to earlier was doing. And to her extreme confusion, added to fear and annoyance and wishful thinking, he was sitting looking completely calm, stoic, and prepared for what was going to happen as if it were nothing at all.

Through the intense noise of screaming and loud sobbing they could clearly hear the intercom come back on, once again it was a flight attendant speaking,

'Ladies and gentleman I am _so_ sorry for the inconvenience this has caused all of you!'

Sudden random shouts of, 'You're sorry!? I have a child I need to visit!' etc.

Miraculously the flight attendant's voice broke through the clamor of yelling,

'We are not even _close_ to the Bermuda Triangle! The pilot just wanted to have a few laughs, and believe me it won't happen again! Don't worry, you won't have to kill him. I'll do it myself!!'

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit, some seemed relieved, others were angry, others were crying, others were breathing unevenly, some people were crying, some people were rushing to the bathroom, and others were extremely livid because they had wet their pants. The silver-haired guy seemed to be the only one who had remained calm throughout the whole ordeal.

There were some loud banging sounds and some yelling and shouting from the cockpit. And then the pilot was thrown out into the aisle; the people stared at him thirsting for his blood. The pilot cleared his throat and looked around at the crowd of people appraisingly as he bit on his cigar lightly. At the mad looks he was receiving from everyone he sweatdropped, "It was just for a couple of laughs…"

This didn't help calm down any of the passengers and he cleared his throat, "A few giggles?"

Nothing, just angry looks.

"Some light chuckling?"

A group of passengers left their seats and approached him as if cornering their prey.

He cleared his throat, "Peanuts anyone?" he asked before the passengers all lunged themselves at him and he ran banging on the door to the cockpit.

Because all of the passengers had suddenly jumped onto one end of the plane, minus of course those who remained seated or in the bathroom, the plane was jolted downwards and forwards and then there was turbulence. And a lot of it.

'I'd like to ask that all passengers remain seated! I repeat, all passengers remain seated! Please fasten your seatbelts. We are going through some rough turbulence but we should land in Midgar Airport soon…'

Once everyone thought the worst of the turbulence was over they searched for the pilot, who unknowing to them, had snuck back into the cockpit of the plane. An old couple seated two rows in front of Aeris held the paper bags, which were rightfully named 'barf bags', so tightly to themselves that their knuckles turned white. Aeris gave a sigh of relief and turned to the silver-haired man once more, "I never caught your name…?"

He looked at her for a while deciding if she was worthy enough to know his name, "…Sephiroth-" but before he could give a last name the plane gave a quick jolt downwards which made 99.9% of all passengers feel their lunches rise up in their throats, and out of the 99.9% who felt nauseous 97% leaned over, grabbed their barf bags, and threw up.

~Fifteen Minutes later~

The plane miraculously landed safely and Aeris as well as many other passengers stood to get their bags out of the compartment above their seats. As Aeris was walking out an extremely disheveled-looking flight attendant stood to dismiss them saying, 'It was great having you…with us.' She looked like she didn't have a very high tolerance.

"I'm never flying with this airline again!" these words were said by practically all the passengers as they exited the plane.

~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Vale: Alright. Right now I have absolutely NO clue as to what the next chapter will be about. Please give me ideas! Please, please I need ideas! And reviews! ^_^ I hope you liked this.

Arnvid: Don't be stupid Vale, of course no one liked it.

Vale: Shut up Arnvid. ;_; they like it. Don't you? If you don't then…erm…lie to me. Lol

Review would be much appreciated! Shout-out list in the next chapter ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Aren't Hotels Great? I

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own my own island in the Caribbean? I didn't think so! Don't own any characters of Final Fantasy VII. I only own this story line…and…my muse. My muse obeys me! He bends to my every will…

Vale: Arnvid is my muse/slave!

Arnvid: Tch…yeah right. And you're the tooth fairy.

Vale: *Nutcracker plays* *suddenly appears in Tooth Fairy costume and pokes Arnvid with wand*

Arnvid: oh God… _;

Vale: Anyway! *trashes costume* ooooh such good ideas for this chapter!!!

Arnvid: But because they are all so wonderful- Vale can't decide.

Vale: I personally like em all…and I can't decide ;_; …but I really like noodlepower's idea!! But I like Tange's too! The rest have them meet up in business so that sort of would work out with noodlepower's but I like Tange's hotel idea too! *sits and pouts like a little five year old* I don't know what to do~o

Arnvid: … 

Vale: Aren't you supposed to help me decide MUSE!?

Arnvid: Um…what you _could_ do Vale…is…

Vale: Yes…?

Arnvid: …You could make it so… *cha-ching!* Got an idea! Alright, you make it so *whisper whisper, whisper whisper*

Vale: !! Yeah!! ^_^ That's a great idea Arnvid-kun! *hug*

Arnvid: … *pushes Vale away* yea. I know I'm perfect. No reason to worship me though.

Flight of the Angels  
Chapter Two  
Aren't Hotels Great?  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)

Aeris walked into the airport terminal and began walking to where she should wait, "B6…B6…" she mumbled, as she constantly looked up at the signs posted everywhere and then down at her plane ticket, "B6."

"Bingo." A male's voice said sarcastically as he walked by.

Aeris looked to see who it was, and to her dismay saw Sephiroth; the mean guy from the plane, walking behind her holding his duffel bag over his shoulder, "Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Sephiroth smirked, "Do you know how _old_ that comeback is?"

"Not older than you judging by your poor sense of hair color."

He smirked again in that little arrogant way that most jackasses had mastered, "Aren't we the feisty one today?"

"Well anyone would be after that god-awful flight!"

He smirked once more and stopped walking, "Ah. Unfortunately this is my stop," he said as he turned and sat down in one of the leather chairs they had for people who had to wait for their flight.

Aeris smiled glad at having gotten rid of him then she frowned as she continued walking and saw the sign that said 'B8'. She paused and looked back at where Sephiroth was seated, her eyes traveled upwards to the ceiling where a black sign clearly hung reading 'B6'. Her eyes widened and she pouted at her luck, "Fate has fun mocking me," she muttered to herself and she walked to the only empty seat, which was next to Sephiroth who was reading a magazine.

She could almost here his mocking laughter, even though he hardly took any notice of her.

"Are you stalking me?" he asked in mock suspicion.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'd like to ask _you_ the same thing." She gave a long sigh and busied herself with staring out the window at the planes that were landing and taking off.

"How long is it until this flight leaves, miss?" An old woman asked as she walked up to Aeris her white hair tied back into a tight bun.

Both Aeris and Sephiroth looked at the old woman, then Aeris looked at her watch and answered the woman's question, "In about forty-five minutes…"

The woman nodded her thanks and left the two alone once more. Suddenly a loud beeping noise was heard followed by someone's voice over the PA system, "All flights are postponed until further notice, our tracking system has messed up and it would be dangerous for anyone to take off. We probably won't get the tracking devices working again until some time tomorrow morning. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I wish you all good luck in finding a hotel."

There were shouts and angry muttering as everyone left their seats, some staying to crash at the airport until morning. Aeris got up and grabbed her flowered suit case and began walking off to find a good hotel.

~Ten Minutes Later~

After the extreme difficulties in trying to hail a cab, Aeris finally was forced to walk to the nearest airport which, thankfully, was one of the few good ones in town. She looked up at the twelve-story building and walked in the automatic opening doors.

She walked to the counter, "Do you have any availabilities in this hotel?"

The man at the counter looked at her and then he typed a few words into the computer which showed the rooms which were taken and empty, "I'm sorry Miss. The only vacancy we have is a Honeymoon suite, and you can't take that unless you are a newly wed…"

Aeris pouted and looked around the hotel lobby desperately, and then she spotted her foe in shining armor walking through the double-doors, silver hair gleaming underneath the lobby's intense lighting as he walked .

"Sephy-honey!" Aeris called out to him and he gave her a strange look, a very strange look as if he didn't think he quite heard her correctly, "Sephy darling, you're just in time!" she latched herself onto his arm and gave him a look that said 'Play along' and in return he raised a thin silver eyebrow in question.

"The man says only the honeymoon suite is available, aren't we in luck?" She said nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Wha…?" Slowly he seemed to catch on, but he looked at Aeris again as if she were crazy.

"Oh! Are you two newly weds?" The man asked looking at the pair over his glasses which were perched at the tip of his nose.

"N-" Sephiroth started but Aeris's voice quickly rose over his as she pulled him along by the arm, "Yes. Yes we are!" she said with a wide grin.

"Oh! Well in that case we have the honeymoon suite available at the special price of 250 gil per night!" The man said smiling.

"We'll take it!" Aeris said smiling all the while continuing to nudge the man next to her. She dropped 250 gil on the table for one night and grabbed the keys pulling Sephiroth behind her.

"What was all that about?" Sephiroth asked as he pried Aeris's hand from around his arm. "We're not married! I don't know what the hell gave you the ide-"

Aeris quickly shushed him, "Didn't you get the picture? The only room left was the honeymoon suite and if we didn't take it then we'd be out in the streets or at the airport right now!"

Sephiroth shook his head as Aeris pushed the button for floor 12.

She hopped from left foot to right foot excitedly, "This is so cool! I've never been to the top floor! The honeymoon suite is supposed to be the _only_ room on the twelfth floor! It's supposed to be giant, from what I've heard."

Sephiroth looked uninterested as the elevator made its slow descent upwards,

Aeris kept rambling on about what the honeymoon suite was rumored to have, "An indoor swimming pool, a hot tub, a spa!"

The elevator stopped on floor seven and a family of four walked into the elevator and pressed the number one. The elder daughter looked at the number that was lit up, which was twelve, and she glance from Sephiroth to Aeris, "You two are newlyweds?" she asked and the rest of her family turned to look at the two that were in the elevator with them.

"Yup! Just married." Aeris said hugging Sephiroth's arm making sure to hug it extra tightly in attempt to cut off his circulation.

The younger daughter looked carefully at the 'couple's' hands, "I don't see any rings…" she mumbled looking closely at their hands.

Aeris cleared her throat and Sephiroth's stomach clenched and unclenched meaning that he was trying hard to contain his chuckling, "Er…yeah. His ring was the wrong size…so we had to send it back." Aeris thanked whatever God there was that she was wearing the ring her ex-boyfriend, Zack, had given to her. It was a simply gold band with a pink rose on it, a diamond in the exact center of the blossom. It was an engagement ring but he had gone and left her for an unknown reason and she had kept the ring as a reminder of what scum men can be no matter how kind they seem.

The younger girl admired Aeris's ring and the elder continued looking at the two curiously, "It's an omen you know." the older girl's voice broke through the brief silence.

Aeris looked up from the little girl to the older girl, "What is?" she asked blinking.

"When a ring doesn't fit right, it's usually a bad sign that you shouldn't have gotten married."

Her parents quickly quieted the older daughter and apologized. Aeris smiled kindly at the parents, "Don't worry! We won't let silly superstitions stand in our way of a happy and productive life."

The elevator cam to a halt at the 12th floor and Aeris pulled Sephiroth out of the elevator. Aeris practically bounded to the door to the room; which in fact was the only room on that floor, and put the key card in. The door unlocked and Aeris opened the door, what she saw made her jaw drop and eyes widen in amazement, "Wow…" was all she managed to mutter before Sephiroth walked in behind her.

The only sign that he was seeing what she was seeing was that his eyebrows rose slightly. The room had a separate area which had a sign hanging on the door saying 'Spa/Pool/Bath', a giant flat-screen television, equipped with 450 channels, the carpets were red and plush, almost everything was either red or pink, and in the middle of the room was four poster canopy bed with red covers that looked incredibly soft and silky. All in all very comfortable.

Aeris looked around and realized that was the only piece of furniture in the room besides the mahogany desks, "Where are you going to sleep?" Aeris asked as she dropped her suitcase and jumped onto the bed, she squealed in delight as she found it was a water bed.

"On the bed." Sephiroth said as he carelessly tossed his duffel bag on the floor.

Aeris' face paled at this thought, "But I'm sleeping on the bed!"

"It's big enough for both of us, good god haven't you heard of sharing?" he asked as looked out the window at the night sky.

Aeris frowned, "Fine. Be that way! I call control of the remote control!"

"That has to be the most childish thing I've heard an adult say." Sephiroth said shaking his head as he saw Aeris grab the control and turn on the TV, "I'm going to take a shower and enjoy the hot tub this place has."

Aeris shrugged, "Go ahead!" she began switching the channels and Sephiroth walked into the bathroom.

~An Hour Later…~

Sephiroth emerged from the separate room hair wet and clinging to his face that was slightly flushed from the heat of the water. He had already changed into his black _silk_ pajamas and he looked over at Aeris to see what she was doing.

Aeris sniffled a few times, "Jonathan you idiot!" She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, "How could you two-time on the love of your life?" She began crying again and tossed the Kleenex into the trashcan where a pile of many other lay after use. She blew her nose again, "never trust a man," she said quoting Isabelle's voice from the TV, she didn't seem to notice Sephiroth was there because the sound of his voice startled her, "What _are_ you watching?"

Aeris jumped and quickly turned the TV off as if ashamed, "Watching?" she asked innocently turning her back to him in hopes of him not seeing her puffy red eyes.

"Well? Are you going to answer or am I going to have to kick you off the bed and make you sleep on the floor." At her silence he ended with a threatening, "You know I won't hesitate to do that."

Aeris fidgeted for a while, "Soap opera reruns. Can you believe that Jonathan cheated on the love of his life? And then she went and killed herself and left him this," she paused here to swallow her tears, "really long note… and it was SO saaad!"

Sephiroth shook his head at the girl and climbed into the bed making sure to get as close to the edge as possible without falling off, "I'm going to sleep so I'm going to turn the lights off." He clapped once and the lights dimmed, he clapped once more and the lights were off completely.

There was silence before clapping was heard and the lights turned back on, Sephiroth turned to look at Aeris annoyed.

She looked at him returning his glare, "Blow dry your hair! It's going to get the sheets wet!"

He shrugged, "Well it _is_ a water bed."

She stuck her tongue out and clapped twice so the lights were off again.

They stayed still for a while, both not sleeping, Aeris began tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position.

"Stop moving." Came Sephiroth's annoyed voice from somewhere in the darkness, since it was a water bed all movements could be easily felt.

The movement stopped and Aeris sighed and moved a few more times before settling into what seemed to be a comfortable position.

_'How did I get myself into this situation again…?'_ Sephiroth thought shaking his head to himself as he slowly drifted into a quiet slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Vale: Hehe! Well…thank you for all your wonderful, wonderful reviews!

Arnvid: So without further ado here's the long awaited-

Vale: Shout-out list!!!

Arnvid: Here are the rules. **bold underlined** for signed reviews. **Bold** for anonymous reviews who leave their e-mail address. And underlined for anonymous. **_Bold Italics_** for people who e-mail me. ^_^

**Liz**: hehe, my first reviewer! Yay! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter…!

**ann**: Thanks for your idea ^_^ and thanks very much for your review!

**Tange**: here's the hotel part! ^_^ Thanks for your review! ^_~ much more coming up!

**Lady Spoon/Cutiemew**: ^_^ thank you for your review ~ short but sweet.

**mistressofterror**: lol, I understood it! Then again…I make no sense…okay ^^; well thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**RaistlinofMetallica**: Well here's chapter two! Hehe, I'm glad you liked the fanfic.

**noodlepower**: Thank you so much for your idea! ^_^ yes, I'll be using it. Lol. How could I _not_ use it?

Yoda: ^_^ according to the un-helpful Arnvid *cough, cough* he says he'll have to think about her getting the job or not depending on how the fic goes along. I'm glad you liked how I cast Cid, lol ^_^

**Akira Silveracious Majere**: Lol, well here's chapter two. Not much of Cid until a chapter or two from now…maybe sooner ^_^ hehe

Reviews would be much appreciated! Another shout-out list in the next chapter ^_~.  
Flames will be sent to my pet dragon Hydra who will dispose of them properly. j/p (Just playing) 


	3. Chapter 3: Aren't Hotels Great? II

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have my own private jet plane to take me around the world whenever I want? No it doesn't! Do you know why it doesn't look like I have my own private jet? Because I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy VII or anything besides this story and my muse, but now even my muse is beginning to disobey me!

Arnvid: Vale, I _always_ disobeyed you.

Vale: …Yeah… but, er, you're disobeying me more often!

Arnvid: …I never _obeyed_ you in the first place!

Vale: *ignoring Arnvid* lol, I was extremely, EXTREMELY tempted to go along with Akira Silveracious Majere's idea. Lol!

Arnvid: All you do is whine how bad a muse I am, and you only think about yourself -

Vale: *ahem* Arnvid, shut up.

Arnvid: No.

Vale: Yes.

Arnvid: … *glare*

Vale: *glare* …

Thor: Hi, Vale. Dropped in for a visit, thought you'd-- Arguing with your muse again?

Vale: *blinks* Thor!! Did I give you permission to drop by?

Thor: No, but it's not like that's going to stop me. Kukukuku!

Vale: _ Thor meet the world, world Thor.

Thor: Hi. Oh yeah, Vince wants to drop by in the next chapter, she says she's not getting enough respect

Vale: But I never give you guys respect…

Arnvid: Yes you do Vale, don't lie

Vale: I do not! 

Arnvid: Do too! 

Vale: *glare*

Arnvid: *glares back*

Thor: *continues speaking* So since Vince wants to drop by in the next chapter, why don't you just let everyone have their say and then we'll leave you alone (lie) for the rest of the fic. 

Vale: … *fidgets for a while* FINE! But that's gonna be the only chapter that you all will be in! 

Thor: Fair enough

Vale: *pouts* Go on and read folks, nothing to see here. 

Flight of the Angels  
Chapter Three  
Aren't Hotels Great?  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)

It was at a quarter to five in the morning when Aeris became half-aware of her surroundings. She was slightly conscious of the comfortable warmth around her; all she knew was she didn't want to get up. Then her mind became more assertive. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion… she wasn't supposed to be this warm, even if it was a honey moon suite they didn't have covers _that_ warm in Midgar… she slowly opened her eyes to see a something black and silky, she trailed her gaze upwards until she saw a face -obviously belonging to a male- the person was breathing evenly according to the steady rising and falling of her temporary 'pillow' signaling that he was still sleeping. She almost fell asleep again when she remembered exactly who's face it must be and exactly where she was.

She looked at their positions more carefully and noticed that basically he was lying on his side, facing her, and his right arm was draped over her stomach, and she was clinging to him like a lifeline: her left leg was draped over his side, her arms were wound around his neck, and her head was resting on his chest. He looked undisturbed in his little dream world and she quickly tried to disentangle herself from him.

He stirred at all the movement and woke up, his icy green eyes; which seemed to be glowing in the poor lighting, staring into emerald ones; both sets of eyes were wide with shock. It was silent for a long time before Sephiroth decided to make a sarcastic comment, "Someone likes to cuddle at night…"

Aeris blushed and felt like slapping the aggravating man, so she brought her hands from around his neck and did just that.

**_SMACK_**.

At the loud sound of the slap the lights turned on and Aeris immediately felt guilty for what she did, she'd never-well…hardly ever lost her temper to the extent that she would slap someone. Much less someone she'd only known for a day and a half.

Sephiroth, for one, looked extremely surprised as if it was the first time he had been slapped.

In fact, little did Aeris know, it _was_ the first time he'd been slapped.

So, they sat-or lay- there in silence, Aeris looking extremely apologetic and Sephiroth sort of just staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar.

"I am _so_ sorry! I-I had no right to do that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so very, very sorry! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have reacted that way-" her rant was cut short when Sephiroth held out his hand to silence her.

"That's enough of your rambling. It's not your fault…" he sat up pausing mid-sentence as he touched his sore cheek, "…entirely."

Aeris made a small noise that sounded something akin to a 'hmph' and sat up as well fighting the urge to attempt in kicking him off the bed. "Some gentleman _you_ are. You know, if I wasn't so nice I would have made you sleep on the floor and none of this would have happened."

"That would have been preferred," was Sephiroth's reply as he got up from bed and went into the bathroom to change.

Aeris gave a small pout and stuck out her tongue when she saw the bathroom door close. She turned to look at the digital clock that was on the nightstand next to the bed, "It's five in the morning??" Aeris asked as she stared at the clock unbelievably, "That's too early to be awake!!" She clapped a couple of times and the light turned off, she then did something that could be described as a nose-dive onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her head.

She wasn't sure exactly woke her up, though she was sure it hadn't even been fifteen minutes since she had fallen back asleep, the only possible reason that she had awakened was that the lights had been turned on from what she could see through the blankets. She was about to pull the covers from her face when she noticed that there was a folded part of the blanket making it so she could see part of the room while staying underneath the blanket.

And what she saw, made her want to drop dead of embarrassment, shock, and maybe a little bit of guilt. But of course she didn't drop dead at all, in fact she continued staring at what she had caught a glimpse of.

She bit her lower lip and was almost positive her face could rival the color of a tomato and win as she pulled the covers down so that only her eyes were revealed. What she was witnessing was a sight any boy-crazy, idol-chasing woman/girl on the planet would die to see.

Sephiroth, completely unaware of his roommate's stares continued to search through his bag looking for a shirt, because obviously he wasn't wearing one at the moment.

Aeris' face grew to an even deeper shade of red, if possible, as she remembered that around half an hour ago her head had used his chest - the very chest she was staring at now- as a pillow. A pillow!! A head rest if you will. Well-chiseled chests aren't made to be head rests-though they are rather comfy- they're made for gawking, staring, ogling, watching, lustful glances, etc. not pillows- though once again she had found it rather comfortable.

_'Close your eyes before he catches you staring!'_ Aeris' thoughts commanded her and she followed her instinct, and not a moment to late because it was at that precise moment that Sephiroth; after getting his shirt on, chose to turn around therefore facing the rest of the room, as he put everything else in his bag.

"You'll miss your flight if you don't get up."

Aeris pulled the covers back up over her head and snuggled deeper into the covers not quite trusting her face to be its normal color yet.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Sephiroth could be heard walking into the bathroom, and when he came out again Aeris didn't have much time to respond before a bucket of ice, ((A/N: Like they have at Holiday Inns)) though it was now better described as melted ice, was dumped over her head.

Splash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Aeris sat straight up in bed and after her rather loud scream, that led Sephiroth to believe he had gone deaf, she began to shiver violently as she glared at Sephiroth. "Wh-Why'd y-you d-d-d~o th-that?"

A shrug, "That's the sort of awakening you'd get in SOLDIER…if you were lucky."

Aeris paused to let this thought sink in, "Y-You were in S-SOLDIER?" She paused and looked at his face closely though still shivering uncontrollably, "Oh…Y-Yeah! No wonder you l-look famil-iar. Your f-f-face was i-in the pa-pers a l-lot. You're that G-General…w-who won that huge war in …Wutai, was it?"

He shrugged lightly as if it was something that he didn't care much about anymore.

"Wow! S-So are you s-still a general?" Aeris asked her shivering slowly subsiding as she began climbing out of bed.

Sephiroth shook his head.

"So what do you do for a living now?"

Sephiroth remained silent.

She pouted at him, "Fine then, be that way! I was just trying to start a conversation so the room wouldn't have such an uncomfortable air."

"That's nice of you. But unfortunately I think it's time I leave, I have a flight to catch. Note the sarcasm implied here."

Aeris then took this time to glance at the clock realizing just how much time had passed since she was supposed to wake up without wasting another second Aeris grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom.

In the record time of ten minutes Aeris was now completely dry and in new clothes, "Ta-da!" she cried as she jumped out of the bathroom then looked around the room. The furniture was the same, the bed was still unmade, the curtains were open, but something was missing… "Oh!" Aeris sighed frustrated, "How rude! Leaving me here!"

Okay, so he wasn't exactly _obligated_ to wait for her, but it would have been nice. She still couldn't believe she'd slept with a general. 

_'Oh….that did not sound right…'_ Aeris thought with a slight cringe before grabbing the rest of her belongings and stuffing them into her bag and running out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Vale: Hehe! Well…thank you for all your wonderful, wonderful reviews!

Arnvid: So without further ado here's the …shortly….long-awaited-

Vale: Shout-out list!!! WOOT!

Arnvid: Here are the rules. **bold underlined** for signed reviews. **Bold** for anonymous reviews who leave their e-mail address. And underlined for anonymous. **_Bold Italics_** for people who e-mail me. ^_^

**Liz**: Hehehe ^_^ how's that for the position they woke up in? ^_~

**Reno Spiegel**: ^_^ keep up updates for Silver Rose!!!!! ^_^ if you don't then…I'll do something….yeah. Something.

**Akira Silveracious Majere**: *laughing* I was really, really close to going along with your shower 'episode' …lol, so very close. Hmm…maybe I should go back and redo that? Lol.

**Ghost**: ^_^ thankies, I hope you liked this chapter!

Seraphim: If I was in the same hotel room with a stranger with a really big bed would I sleep in the same bed with the stranger? Hmmm…would he look like Sephiroth? ^______^ if so then…probably. LOL. Thanks for your review ^_~

**noodlepower**: I'm glad you like the fanfic ^_^ 

**aer-seph4eva**: ^_^ yay! One of my favorite authors reviewed! *does a little dance thing* So, when are you gonna update? Lol. ^_^ yes arguing does make fic more enjoyable. Ah *long sigh* the clashing of personalities and young love. Lol. ^_^

EaT Me NoW: Lol, yeah…soap operas… *long sigh* they do make you sit down and watch huh? ^_^

**MoMo-ChAn**: Zip. Zero. Zilch. Heehee, neato. ^_^

**mistressofterror**: ^_^ well here's the long awaited chapter 3! Mwahahahah! I hope you continue reading ^_^

Nate-Man: ^_^ Yes, interesting is good. Very good. Mwahaha. My fic is interesting to someone. YAY! ^_^

**mori_no_tiger**: O_O woah. Hmm…I seriously hoped this chapter lives up to your expectations *looks all nervous* your review made me nervous…gah, I hate it when so many people love my fanfic…okay … I love it when they love my fanfic. It's a love-hate situation…because I love that they love what I've written but I hate that it may not live up to their expectations. *cry* But I do hope you liked this… …at least a little itsy bitsy tiny bit? *hopeful* 


	4. Chapter 4: Interviews and Such

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I'm the happiest rich person on the face of this planet? No. Do you know why it doesn't? Because I did not come up with the great idea that is Final Fantasy VII. At least... not until after Hironobu Sakaguchi already did... so I do not own anything.

Not even my muse because he left me for a little more than a year and never bothered to write.

Arnvid: What would be the point of me writing? I'm just the muse. You're the writer

Vale: .Yeah. but, you weren't there... being muse-ish for me.

Arnvid: ... -sigh- please don't tell me you're seriously trying to use that as an excuse.

Vale: See!? And now you're being evil! DON'T PATRONIZE ME!

Arnvid: Do you even know what that word means, for sure?

Vale: -pauses- .. I will in a second.

Arnvid: -rolls his eyes-

Vale: Aha! Patronize, verb. First definition: to belittle. See I used it correctly

Arnvid: Read the second definition

Vale: To support.

Arnvid: hehehe, see? You just told me to stop supporting you.

Vale: But I meant the first definition!

Arnvid: But you didn't specify.

Vale: Don't be evil! -thwaps him-

Arnvid: Well, that's certainly not the way to win me back..

Vale: -grovel, grovel-

Arnvid: Better :)

Flight of the Angels  
Chapter Four  
Interviews and Such  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels) 

So Aeris rushed into the airport, and since like the day before she was unable to hail a cab she had to run the way there, her bag dragging behind her as she did so. She looked around frantically for the right terminal; thankful at least that it was a delayed flight rather than a completely new one-- otherwise she wouldn't make it-- due to the problem of checking in baggage of course.

She rushed passed B6, which had previously been their gate-- but apparently it had changed since she didn't see Sephiroth there. So, technically speaking she was just looking for Sephiroth; because quite simply Sephiroth was where she needed to be.

Wait, that doesn't sound completely right, it makes it seem like she was in love with him or something.

Which she wasn't, she wasn't the type to fall in love with someone just because he was handsome: this guy was rude, obnoxious, sarcastic, and all sorts of things that Aeris didn't really go for in a guy.

She almost ran passed the right gate when a flash of silver caught her eye, and that was all she needed. Gate D3, she was indeed lucky to actually catch sight of Sephiroth in her 'brisk walk' as she called it when someone had told her to slow down.

She caught her breath, quickly heading over to the woman standing behind a thin wooden podium and showing the woman her ticket. The woman nodded, gave Aeris what she needed to board the plane and ushered her to hurry before the gate closed, which Aeris did.

Her poor, battered bag looking a lot worse than it had a few hours ago.

She gulped, trying to get rid of the dry feeling in her throat, as she looked down at her ticket to see what seat she had gotten. A3, great, first row. She grinned to herself as she went to the first row, standing on her tiptoes to place her bag in the compartment above the seats-- glad that no one else had put anything in there already.

She grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the compartment, tossed them onto her seat and closed the compartment now that it was full.

She looked at her seat and did a double-take, Sephiroth was sitting in it... and using her pillow and blanket that she had just gone through all the trouble of getting out.

"B-but..." Aeris stammered, before shooting him the best glare she could muster, "That's _my_ seat!"

"Oh, come now, you're not going to fight over who gets the window seat, are you _honey_?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Get out of my seat!" she cried, stomping her foot angrily.

One of the flight attendants made her way over to Aeris, "Excuse me, miss? Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, Miss..." she looked at the woman's name tag, "Lucretia, this man won't get out of my seat."

Lucretia looked from Aeris to Sephiroth and approached him, "Sephiroth," she said with a slight nod, apparently they knew eachother, "Did you take this woman's seat?"

Sephiroth looked at Lucretia with one of his calculating gazes before he nodded, "Yes."

Lucretia sighed, "Let me see your ticket--" Sephiroth handed the woman his ticket and she examined it, "A2." she said looking at Aeris, "Surely you're not making such a big fuss over one seat."

"She's just whining about having the window seat taken away from her," Sephiroth explained.

"Do you two know eachother?" Lucretia asked.

Aeris was about to shake her head when Sephiroth answered yet again, "Yes-- we recently got married and had our honeymoon."

Lucretia seemed surprised before she smiled warmly, "I see, Aeris Gainsborough-- it was nice meeting you," she handed back Aeris's plane ticket, "and I'll probably be seeing more of you know that you're married to my son."

And with that she left.

"Your mom's a flight attendant?" Aeris asked, blinking as she dejectedly sat down in the seat next to Sephiroth, forcefully pulling the blanket from him and using it for himself though she allowed him to keep the pillow.

He shrugged slightly, "She does a lot of odd jobs for fun, God knows that woman should be retired already."

Aeris nodded slightly and put on her seatbelt, looking out the window, leaning forward in order to do so.

"Please sit back in your seat." a random flight attendant said to her as she passed by, informing people to sit back and put on their seat belts since the plane was to take off in a few minutes.

Aeris sighed and flopped back onto the chair, "Wait a second--" Aeris commented after about a whole ten minutes of awkward silence between the two, "Why did you tell your mom that we're married?"

"To mock you." he answered simply.

"...but but..." Aeris stammered once more before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the silver-haired man seated next to her, "That makes no sense!"

"Oh yes it does, we stayed in a honeymoon suite yesterday-- so naturally the conclusion would be that we're newlyweds."

"But you didn't have to say anything like that to your mom! Now she'll think we're married and be all confused and stuff when she finds out that we're not because we never got married and then it'll only make things more confusing to her when she finds out that we slept in the same room in a honeymoon suite and--"

"You're babbling Aeris." Sephiroth said, the look on his face signifying that his patience was being tried.

Aeris flushed in slight embarassment, "Sorry..."

"You tend to talk a lot on flights, don't you?" he asked.

Aeris shrugged, "I- I get nervous. I have a slight fear of flying..."

Sephiroth nodded, "Aeroacrophobic probably? That figures... earlier, yesterday on the flight you were practicing for an interview. Trying to find a job?"

Aeris nodded slowly, "Yeah, you see, my mother recently retired and is living in a not-so-pleasant part of Midgar; you know.. the slums, and well I'm hoping to get enough money to help her move out of Midgar to a more pleasant city."

"Like Costa del Sol?" Sephiroth questioned at which Aeris nodded.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's where the plane is heading. So I'm guessing the place you want to work at is also in Costa del Sol?"

Aeris nodded once more, surprised that the former-general was being so talkative. "Right, it's a small business called ah... JENOVA Inc. or something..."

"Is that really your line of work? The sciences and such?" Sephiroth questioned, his facial features looking amused, "It's not a very big business-- so it doesn't draw much attention to it's city and only to itself-- I hear it's very complicated."

"You're so well-informed." Aeris said, rolling her bright green eyes skyward, hardly even noticing that the plane had begun to circle the runway already. "But I'll have you know that just because the building its located in is relatively small compared to Shinra's, it's still very big and prosperous."

"Chances are someone like you would be stuck doing paperwork..." Sephiroth said, causing Aeris to pout and glare at him.

"That's not true! I've been studying biology and microbiology for ... well, a long time now and I think I would be able to help some of the researchers there."

Sephiroth shrugged, "Which researchers exactly did you have in mind?"

Aeris was silent for a moment, fidgeting uncomfortably, "Well... I suppose the ones who work with plants-- botony and stuff."

"Hm." Sephiroth said, "we're in the air now."

Aeris blinked and looked out the window, leaning forward in her seat now that the plane was situated in the air people were allowed to turn on electronics and take off their seatbelts. She smiled, trying to get a good look at the 

"You're afraid of flying yet you wanted a window seat..."

Aeris stuck her tongue out, "Once we're in the air I have no problem with flying. Can we switch seats?"

"No."

Aeris frowned and glared at Sephiroth, which seemed to have no effect whatsoever on him. So she pouted, crossing her arms once more, "Please?"

"No. Just go to sleep or something."

She made a small growl of protest, "You know what?"

"Hm?" Sephiroth asked, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

Aeris stood, "I-I'm just going to go find another window seat."

"While you're up, mind getting me a blanket? Thanks." Sephiroth responded, causing Aeris to frown.

"Gah! Come on, please just let me sit there, you're probably always traveling-- this is the first plane I've ever been on."

Sephiroth cracked open another one, "Really? I could have _sworn_ I saw someone who looked exactly like you on one yesterday."

Aeris pouted, "Oh, you! Well, this is the second flight I've ever been on and yesterday I didn't have the window seat either."

"Yes, you did." Sephiroth corrected.

Aeris thought back to the previous day before blinking and nodded, "Wait-- you're right I did. But I was too busy thinking I was going to die to really take a good look out the window."

"Well, you had the chance."

"Cruel." Aeris muttered, "Please just let me have the window seat-- you're not even looking out the window."

"No, but I'm using the wall of the plane as a headrest."

Aeris pouted, "Please?"

"Well, if you answer some questions for me--"

Aeris nodded, "Easy enough-- wait what kind of questions are these?"

"Why do you want to work for JENOVA Inc.?"

"Um, I already answered that-- because I want to help my mom."

"And, if this were your interview what would you say?"

"Because I view it as an oppurtunity for me to use my skills in a proactive way, or something like that I suppose..."

"What previous experiences to you have in the field of 'botony'?"

"Ah, well, I had many gardens back at my home... flowers flourished under my care and I would sell them out in the slums."

"You grew flowers in Midgar?" Sephiroth asked, this time looking genuinely surprised, "How did you manage that? The place gets no sunlight whatsoever, and even if it did the sky is far too polluted to give flowers nutrients and such that they need."

Aeris smiled, waggling her eyebrows, "Let's just say I have a green thumb then."

Sephiroth was silent for a few moments in contemplation, "Well you must, to be able to grow flowers in _Midgar_...." he trailed off suddenly, taking off his seatbelt and standing up, moving out into the aisle, waiting for Aeris to move into the window seat.

Aeris happily moved into the window seat, situating herself with a congenial smile in Sephiroth's direction.

"Flower girl," he said with a slight smirk in her direction, "You're hired."

Aeris blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"You're hired."

"For...?" Aeris asked, not really understanding what Sephiroth was getting at.

"You're hired, as president and founder of JENOVA Inc, I welcome you to the business." he said, before reclining his seat backwards and attempting to take a nap.

"...You're president.. and ...oh my, that's right!" Aeris said, thinking back to what she had briefly skimmed through on the pamphlet, "I'm hired? I'm really really hired? This isn't just something you're saying to shut me up?" Aeris asked in a bubbly, exited tone.

"Obviously, it's not something to shut you up-- if it was, it would have failed horribly. Yes, you're hired now shut up and look at your window or something." he muttered, turning onto his side, trying to get comfortable.

Aeris grinned to herself happily, she'd done it. She'd made it, she was working for a big time company and soon she would have enough money to move her mom out of the slums and everything would be all better...

'Yay!!!!!' Aeris screamed mentally, not wanting to say such a thing out loud in fear of annoying Sephiroth and being fired without ever really working.

------

To be continued

Vale: Well, sorry it took so long! And I promise it will get better. I promise!

Arnvid: Now to the shout-out list...

**Sailor Leo**: Thanks :) I just hope you're still interested in this... or if you even remember it...

**Gen Masho Rajura**: Yes, indeed oo I would have melted as well. And Seph would've woken up to me as a muddle of weird gooey stuff... and he'd probably only be worried about me ruining his pajamas...

**MoMo-ChAn**: hahaha, yes, indeed, die of shock and have Sephy wake up next to a dead girl, haha XD

**Dee-whY-Cee-aRe**: :) s'ank yoo!

**Spirit Rose**: Sorry it took so long for this chapter -- I really really am!

**Liz**: heehee, VERY interested, but predicatable -grin-

**noodlepower**: Yay! Thank you

**Chocobo Goddess**: Ah, yes... 50s romance comedies... ... -pauses- like I Love Lucy -grin-

**Tange** Hee... ... well... this is me hurrying. It took a year and a half. SORRY! -begs forgiveness-

**aer-seph4eva**: Well, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long and this one was short as well, sorry sorry but I promise NEVER to take this long again. EVER. I swear.

**Laylia**: heehee, well they -did- sit together on the plane -grins- and perhaps after this they won't be chance meetings anymore; though I must admit this isn't exactly the way I wanted it to go... but that's all right

_Mad Pierrot Le Fou_: Thank you :) it means a lot it really does-- makes me all happy and gooey and warm inside and stuff.

**FallenWinters**: Here's chapter 4! ... took a long time though, didn't it?

**Emily**: Well, I know there were many approaches, and I wouldn't really say it was writer's block it was half-writers block. ... like, I knew one thing that was to happen; but what after that? So I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter-- but I finally did. Yay.

**Dragonfly-chan1**: Ohoho, no need to beg-- it will be updated regularly from now on. Promise.

**Noacat**: :) aww, yay! My story's cute -grin grin-

**Wot Wot Wark**: Hah! You must have faith in me! Everything shall be updated sooner or later! -huggles you- thanks for reading nn...

So! If you're still the least bit interested in this story-- please review and tell me how much you missed me -wink wink- 


End file.
